Durarara!
by winterfeather1
Summary: With a new girl in town, suspicions are raised, and as one rivalry calms to a simmer over this specialty, a new problem rises.
1. Chapter 1

**_I am completely nervous. This is my first STORY story..._**

* * *

><p>She glanced around at the tall buildings that were all around her. Heavy fog covered the area like a shroud of white silk. The people were dressed in heavy clothing, and thick scarves flew in the breeze.<p>

She was dressed in some of the same outfit, but just a long, violet scarf hung around her neck. She was in the everyday school outfit, and the boots that ran to the middle of her thighs, with high heels that boosted her to an amazing Five foot, and Two inches.

She was naturally short, barely making it to Four Foot, Eleven Inches. Her hair was jagged and short cut, bangs falling over an eye, or between them at all points. Her skin was pale colored, and she had a beautiful, exotic tilt to her eyes, making them almost cat line. Her pupils seemed arctic water blue against the ice-blue coloration, with black, and long, black eye lashes framing them.

Her nose was small, and perfect shaped, but her lips were a reddish-purple color from the cold, and full. She was busty for Sixteen, having extremely large breast, but a petite figure, that had an hour glass shape. Her legs were shapely, showing she was a runner, but her most outstanding feature was that look.

It was blank, utterly black. No melancholy tint to it, or a hidden scowl. Her eyes, naturally so sharp looking was frightening to stare at, and her eyes fluttered closed here and every from the cold wind.

She could smell autumn scents of up-turned earth, decaying leaves, and the musk of maple trees. It was a nice day today. She caught sight of the school, her older brother, who had packed on warm clothes that morning, headed ahead of her.

She stopped, unsure suddenly.

"What is it, Jigoku?" He turned to look at her, his hands behind his head.

"Uh... I really don't feel well. I am heading home, kay?" She murmured to him softly, her eyes shining.

He nodded, and continued on without her, as she veered to the right, and made a U-turn for the Russian Sushi shop she had caught sight of earlier.

"Hello! Try sushi! It very fresh!" He called out, smiling and waving a flier in a large hand. He could've crushed crushed the tiny girl as she approached him.

"The Sushi here is good?" She asked politely. He nodded, smiling down at her softly. This girl had Russian in her. He could tell from her look.

"Are you from Russia?" He asked her, a tad blunt for Japanese sake.

"My father is Russian, yes." She smiled. "But I have lived in America most of my life." She nodded quietly, as if to agree with her own words.

"Ah! You are a friend of Simon's then!" He gave a big hearty laugh. She smiled, and laughed alongside him, her eyes glittering. "Yes, the Sushi here is good." He finally reassured her question.

She nodded, and said her goodbyes to him, and went inside for a little taste.

Little did she know, a flea was watching this new prey quite closely.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya watched the girl calmly, following her into Simon's. He sat a few seats from her, as she ate quietly. He blinked softly at her, his crimson-brown eyes following her every movement, reading everything he could from her.

Aggravating part was he kept getting mixed and confused. Her body language was stiff, and polite, but also, at the same time, dark, and uncaring. She was a princess and a rebel all in one, but he wandered which was the true identity behind this new little toy of his.

No, she was far to interesting to be just a toy, and to exotic. She was going to be his doll, and he knew it. He had to hold back a laugh when she ate a bit of seaweed, and made a face, acting as if she had just licked the floor. She swallowed it, and took a deep drink of her cold green tea.

She finished soon, and headed off towards the park, and he stood, following close behind. She seemed to know he was there, and he could see a sudden pitch of anxiety and fear place in her shoulders. Oh? Did this little doll have a fear of strangers?

She got a vanilla ice cream, which made him pout a bit. He had expected her to get butter cream, but he felt pleased with the result nonetheless. You could tell a lot about someone by what ice cream they ate.

She sat on a bench, and he sat next to her. He felt a bit lame, but he knew this girl wouldn't be the type to be easy to get at like that other one near the beginning of the new school semester.

"I haven't seen you around her before." He said cooly, a mockingly polite tone in his smirking voice.

She turned to stare at him, and he felt a sudden pull in his chest. She had beautiful eyes, not a color he had ever seen before, or even thought possible. It was an icy-blue, a near white, that went good with her pale skin, but dark hair and eyelashes.

"I just moved her." She said plainly, not letting anything else slip. He voice matched her eyes, with a singers pitch to it. That made him even more curious.

"From where?" He pried gently.

"America." She said once again in a monotone. He got a bit bored suddenly, shocked someone so new and fresh could be so plain.

Then she did something he didn't expect at all. She stood, quickly, and threw away the new soggy cone.

"That isn't nice!" He said in a pouting tone.

"I am not here to be nice." She said coldly, not bothering to look back at him.

Oh, this would be fun~.


	3. Chapter 3

Jigoku sighed, exasperated. Who was that guy, anyways? She glanced over her shoulder to see if he was still following, and let out a heavy sigh of relief as her body relaxed. He wasn't.

She glanced around the city, and saw what she had been searching for since she had moved in. The book store.

She felt silly, with her feet wanting to race over there, like a lost child having found their mother, but stayed calm, trying to walk as gracefully as she could, but her fingers were twitching. She pushed her jagged-cut bangs from her face, and glanced around.

She made a face when she saw the Japanese-translated version of Twilight. God, how she hated that stupid book, though she had to admit, she fancied Jasper and Emmett.

Her thoughts traveled back to her life in America, and began to sing a song softly in English, until she realized her mistake of letting her voice out. She blushed palely, and cleared her throat slightly, hating the fact she had singers voice.

Her mind wandered as she looked at the titles of the books. Her parents were incredibly strict, and bitterly, she thought, _"They aren't _my_ family. They are Kenta's."_

She shook the dark thought away, getting all the books she wanted. There was a bit of commotion outside, but she didn't pay attention to what was causing it. She wrapped her arms protectively around the tall stack of ranging book sizes, all thick.

Mythology, Sign Language, Fiction books... All would make up a nice day of reading, though she'd probably needed to return tomorrow for more. She smiled at the Cashier, giving him one of those rare, and beautiful sitings of it.

He was a teenager, with a case of slightly bad acne, a Mohawk of red hair, and a slightly shy, and embarrassed shade of emotions to him. She wondered if the Mohawk was a dare, due to him seeming to intelligent to stupidly ruin is hair like that.

His face flushed, and she got into a quite conversation with him that lasted a few minutes. She had been almost right about the hair, but instead of a dare, it had been a ritual into joining a club. She didn't make a comment on whether she liked it or not. It seemed attractive, but not for him. Plus, she hated the color red.

She headed outside, tugging the bag over her shoulder. A breeze blew by, carrying little red maple leaves in it's grip, and her thoughts traveled again. She wished she had been paying attention.

The male from before ran past her, throwing a smirk over his shoulder, and lifting a hand in greeting, but she ignored that bit. Her curiosity near exploded from the fact he was running. What was he running from.

"IZAYA!"

Her head flipped in time to barely catch sight of a stop sign, the razor point tip clipping her shoulder with a faint burst of blood.

She collapsed to the ground in shock, and from the force of the missile. She faintly saw the male that had been follower her, Izaya, was it?, just merely glance back as he ran on.

Her thought's swam. Was she hurt bad? No, and yes. Was her arm broken? No, just dislocated. Who had the strength to throw a _stop sign_? It seemed to pop right out of some horror movie. The shock and force of the attack took over suddenly, and the sight of her own blood made her queasy to her stomach. Then the world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

He felt bad. No, beyond bad. He felt like utter shit. He had let himself getting carried away, and now he was here, carrying the girl bridal style. She looked kinda familiar, but he brushed it off as just coincidence. She didn't weigh much, which shocked him slightly, but she was thin, and tiny in size. He could probably use her as an arm rest, with him leaning down slightly.

Her shoulder had been wrapped, poorly, but he was taking her to Shinra, and he knew she'd be taken real good care of there. He was hoping that damned flea didn't decide to show up, and fuck up everything even more.

The girl stirred slightly, as he quickened his pace. He at once slowed it down, and she calmed. She was definitely Japanese, but had something else in there that changed up her look. Gave it a strange, exotic look. Shizuo had to admit, it wasn't bad the way she looked, just different. He thought about that while he took her.

It hit him outside Shinra's door. She had Russian in her! He could see it now perfectly. What an odd mix. He shrugged slightly, and knocked on the door. He heard a whispering voice, and then his old friend opened the door, finally.

"Oh! Shizuo, w... What happened?" The greeting had started cheery and relieved, but grew quiet, and a bit grave. That irritated him for some reason. Did Shinra think he had done this? Well, he had, but still, it was wrong to assume.

"An accident. Can you help her?" He sighed, frowning at the slightly shorter male. The brunette paused, and then smiled.

"Sure, bring her in quickly. Set her on the coach. We need to wake her, and see what's wrong." He nodded, as if to prove his words would be the best of choices.

Shizuo did as told, resting her gently. Celty stood near by, quickly typing out, "She's cut pretty badly."

Shizuo nodded, sighing a bit, as he backed up, watching Shinra work. He nudged her gently, and she let out a moan of protest, and pain. Her eyes fluttered open after another gently nudged. Shizuo had to catch his breath. They were an unrealistic shade of icy-blue, near white, but for those deep arctic carverns around her pupil.

He scoffed quietly, berating himself. She was obviously quite young.

"Hi. I'm Shinra, what's your name? Can you tell me what hurts the most?" The brunette smiled a bit, touching her cut shoulder.

She winced. "My name is Jigoku Hatsumai. And it's dislocated and cut." She blinked, glancing around, first at Celty, then Shinra, and finally on Shizuo. He looked away, squeamish under that icy glare. Who would've thought that a girl her size and looks could make someone like Shizuo feel nervous? Tch, he sure didn't.

"Ah! Easy to fix. Keep still." He ordered, his cheerful tone taking a serious note. Celty held a hand, and Shizuo felt curious at how she seemed perfectly aware of Celty's mysterious presence, and yet completely comfortable.

Shinra took her arm, and gave a sharp tug. The girl flinched, letting out a whimper of pain. Probably the one thing Shizuo had seen affect that perfect little atmosphere she had. It was obviously faked, like a protective shell. But what was it trying to keep out, and keep protected?

"All better." He smiled. "But, I wait a minute, while I fetch some bandages for the cut." Shinra stopped, clapping his hands together to signify a job well done. He hurried off to a back room, and Shizuo took this time to give the girl a hard look.

Tiny, still, but curved. Definitely not as young as he thought. High school outfit too. Jagged, messy black hair that looked actually stylish, and pale ivory skin. Nice dark and light contrast, but nothing he didn't see from strangers. Just that exotic mix of blood gave her a special look.

He felt strange when he noticed she was staring at him right back, and glanced away politely. Shinra hurried in, breaking her stare from him. He exhaled in relief. Wait, he had been holding his breath?

Shinra's eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, as he wrapped her wound after she rid of the messy jacket. Thin arms. She was no where as near as powerful as those eyes made her seem.

"Thank you." She murmured when he had finished. She stood, but Shinra interjected quickly.

"Here, let Celty take you home, so we don't have anymore worries." He smiled at her.

Shizuo swore he saw her pupils narrow to slits for a second, or it might've been that sharp appearance. Finally she closed her eyes, and nodded, heading out with Celty.

Shizuo felt his curiousity peak, which hadn't happened in a long time.


End file.
